


Beneath The Surface (It’s Itching to Break Free)

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, The Worst™, Voyeurism, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Zitao gets a little too wound up. Yifan is always there to help with steadying hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Surface (It’s Itching to Break Free)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i did this RIP me :))))  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

Sometimes Zitao gets wound up.

There are times his skin gets too tight for him, an uncomfortable thrumming in his veins that makes him want to curl up in his dark room in the dorm alone. By some complete stroke of luck, Minseok isn’t back yet from his schedule so Zitao is alone as he hugs a spare pillow close to his chest and curls into a fetal position.

He’s restless and uneasy and he wants to cry, want to be at home in Qingdao, but he’s stuck in the dorm and it frustrates him beyond anything.

Yifan knows. Yifan always knows, and that should be even more infuriating but it just makes him edgy, waiting for the Duizhang to notice and finally take pity on him. The room feels too cold with only him, biting at the exposed skin of his shoulder in his thin tank and he attempts to burrow further into the blanket.

He feels pathetic and fidgety, fingers twisting around each other as he tries to quiet his mind, but there’s an almost unbearable tension low in his belly as he turns over onto his stomach and buries his head in his pillow.

A soft knock at the door has Zitao’s head raising, bleary eyes seeking out the figure standing in the doorframe. Yixing’s slender frame stands against the light as he hesitates but shakes it off and sweeps into the room. “Are you alright?” he asks, voice high with concern. Zitao just shakes his head and squeezes the pillow in his arms tighter.

“W-where’s Duizhang?” he asks softly.

Yixing pretends not to notice the tremble in his voice as he answers. “He just got back. He told me to check on you.”

Zitao had retreated to his room earlier with the excuse of feeling sick when Yifan has left the dorm to go to the grocery store with Jongdae in tow. Yixing, like the mother he is, always worries too much. Zitao wishes he could reassure the elder, tell him not to worry and that he’s okay, but his insides are quivering and he feels like a mess and he’s not sure if he _is_ okay right now.

“Can you, can you get him for me?” If it were anyone else, Zitao wouldn’t bother, but Yixing is the kind of person who doesn’t interfere or comment on other’s business, so gratitude fills Zitao as the dancer nods and the door shuts softly behind him.

A minute later, the door opens then closes again. Zitao doesn’t need to open his eyes this time.

Yifan’ footsteps get closer and the mattress next to Zitao’s head creaks under his weight. “How do you feel?” Yifan asks, his voice low in the darkness of the room. With some difficulty, Zitao turns onto his back and watches Yifan sweep his eyes over the rest of his body under the covers, examining. He’s turned on the dim lights and they throw a yellow glow over everything.

“Not nice.” Zitao murmurs truthfully. Yifan clicks his tongue and tugs at the covers that stop just short of the younger’s neck. He pulls them down Zitao’s body and lets them drop to the floor. Zitao’s body prickles as it’s exposed to the air, dressed in only briefs and a loose black tank.

“Would you like me to help you?” Yifan eyes are serious as they burn into Zitao’s own, and the younger immediately nods. They’ve done this so many times before and Zitao isn’t sure why Yifan still has to ask like this.

Yifan’ mouth curls into a smile. “Answer me out loud Tao.”

Zitao fidgets uncomfortably for a second before he finally whimpers out, “Yes, Daddy.” As soon as the word leaves his mouth, some of the crushing tension disappears from his mind. He falls into his role so easily. He wants it so badly, needs it so badly.

Yifan twists long fingers into the hem of his tank top and helps him pull it off. His eyes slide down Zitao’s body to the tight band of the briefs, but he keeps those on. Yifan quickly sheds his shirt as well, leaving him in only his old worn sweatpants.

Zitao’s back hits the mattress again and Yifan slips between his legs, hands trailing, scorching over Zitao’s stomach and up the line of his torso to cup his face briefly. He guides Zitao’s head up and ducks down to join their lips. Yifan kisses him with purpose, and Zitao’s mouth goes open and pliant as Yifan curls his tongue into the younger’s mouth. One of Yifan’ hands slinks down to rub into Zitao’s hip, then lower still until his palm curls loosely over Zitao’s cock in his underwear.

A small gasp works its way out of Zitao’s mouth as Yifan grinds the heel of his hand down against him, and then removes his hand quickly to press it to Zitao’s hip again and hold him down. The elder’s lips drag down to Zitao’s jaw, fire burning under Zitao’s skin wherever his mouth touches.

Yifan presses slow kisses to his throat, one steady hand curled around Zitao’s hip, the other on his sternum and moving downwards towards the flexing muscles of his abdominals. Zitao’s insides flutter and churn wherever Yifan’ hot palm presses onto his skin on his descent, heat building in his stomach as Yifan guides him back onto the bed. “D-Daddy,” Zitao mumbles helplessly as Yifan’s warm lips move upwards to the underside of his jaw.

The elder man hushes him quietly and Zitao dutifully snaps his mouth closed, eyes focusing up on the ceiling. Yifan’ tongue flicks over his adam’s apple, wet and soft, and Zitao squirms, a little whine leaving his throat before he can stop it. He feels Yifan’ lips curl on his neck at the noise into a telltale smile.

Then, without warning, Yifan sits up out of reach. Zitao breathes heavily, hyperaware of how his skin prickles at the loss of Yifan’ body heat, goosebumps breaking out over his sides. Yifan’ eyes burn into his as he tries to steady his heartrate, but the way his cock curves, outlined in his briefs gives away his arousal.

Yifan’ full mouth curves amusedly as he sweeps his eyes over Zitao’s taut tan skin, the younger falling lax onto the bed for Yifan’ hungry gaze to examine him. “Tell Daddy what you want, Zitao.” Yifan finally commands. He doesn’t lie back down, sitting cross legged by Zitao’s hip as he reaches a large hand forward and rests it lightly on Zitao’s thigh.

The contact of Yifan’ palm has Zitao’s thighs rubbing together and shifting restlessly as he tries to keep himself in check and not touch himself until his Daddy tells him to. His already normally whiny voice goes breathy as he trips over a waterfall of words. “W-I wanna come. Please, please let me come.”

Yifan pretends to consider the words for a second, thumb rubbing slow circles on the younger’s thigh that make his head swim as he tries to keep focus on Yifan’ strong, handsome features. Finally, the words come. “Will you work for it?” They’ve played this game before and Zitao knows what to do, knows how to go along with it, knows how to get what he wants.

“Yes Daddy,” he pants softly, “I’ll do anything.” His voice goes subdued as he begins to sit up. Yifan has a hand on his sternum immediately, pushing him back down onto the mattress. Zitao lets his body be maneuvered so he’s lying on his back, head resting on a pillow. He wonders suddenly if Yifan is going to make him go to sleep hard, not taking care of it until the next morning. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Instead of that, Yifan lays on his side next to Zitao’s outstretched body, propping himself up on one arm. His lids are heavy as he roams his gaze over the fidgeting boy next to him, mouth curling indolently into an indulgent smile. “Touch yourself.” The instructions fall easily from his mouth, and Zitao doesn’t even have to think about it as he reaches down to cup a hand over the obscene bulge in the front of his briefs. “Make yourself come, Zitao.”

A soft gasp falls from Zitao’s mouth as Yifan flicks one of his dusky nipples, making it perk involuntarily. Yifan laughs roughly and does it again, then presses his thumb into the hardened bud, circling the areola, nail just barely brushing the sensitive skin.

Zitao arches off the bed into his own hand as it works over his clothed cock, the soft fabric juxtapose the hard flesh underneath. Yifan’ hot touches make his mind cloud pleasantly as he rubs the base of his erection through his briefs. “D-daddy,” Zitao breathes out, “O-off, please take them off.”

Yifan’s multiple ear piercings glint in the soft light as he sits up again and slips two fingers into the stretchy waistband of Zitao’s underwear. The younger’s eyes squeeze shut as Yifan pauses and leans down, plush lips resting on his pectoral. Yifan mouth is so soft and hot and wet as it presses over one of Zitao’s nipples, and Zitao cries out at how wonderful it feels, the hand on his cock squeezing unconsciously.

His Daddy’s tongue runs over it once, then again, before he pulls away with an explicit sounding sucking noise. Finally, Yifan complies as he begins dragging the briefs down Zitao’s thick thighs, but instead of sliding them all the way off, he stops at the knees so Zitao becomes partially immobile. The second the waistband slips down his thigh, Zitao’s erection slaps against his stomach with a wet sound.

Yifan chuckles and lays back down, free hand coming to rest on the younger’s lower belly. Heat coils there at his touch and Zitao cries out weakly, “ _Daddy_ ,” fingers curving around his cock. There’s nothing lubing his grip and it’s borderline painful as he jerks himself off, but his Daddy watches with intense, focused eyes and he doesn’t want to complain so he gathers the beads of precum that leak out the swollen head and spreads them down his cock to ease his way.

Suddenly Yifan reaches over his body for something, long arm easily reaching the nightstand and fumbling into the drawer. The half empty bottle of lube is removed and Zitao’s breath hitches in excitement as Yifan opens it, bringing it down to pour an ample amount into his already open hand.

It’s so much smoother with the lube as he wraps his hand back around his cock, tugging at it lightly, teasing himself and working himself up, His hips twitch helplessly, a moan falling from his lips at the way Yifan’ fingers scratch lightly at his stomach. The elder’s eyes are on Zitao’s face and not his cock like he’d expected, expression carefully controlled. Only the clench in his jaw and the burning in his eyes give away how turned on he is.

Zitao’s fingers catch on the head of his cock as he rubs into the sensitive skin of his frenulum, a soft cry falling from his mouth at the stimulation. His hips writhe as he turns his head and buries his face into his Daddy’s chest. Yifan soothingly runs his hand up Zitao’s body up to his hair, tangling in the inky locks and tugging him forward to join their lips.

He has to crane his neck up uncomfortably to reach Yifan’ face over him, but the way Yifan’ tongue slips into his mouth makes up for it. Zitao immediately kisses back, hands slipping between his thighs, the pads of his fingers skimming the insides of his legs, palms grinding into his erection. “Daddy,” he cries again into Yifan’ mouth as Yifan tightens his grip on the younger’s hair. He pushes the sweat-damp hair off of Zitao’s forehead helpfully.

Zitao’s legs draw  up to his body unintentionally and he knows how completely obscene he must look, hands shoved between his spread legs, but he can’t bring himself to slow down as Yifan praises him lowly, lips flush against the shell of Zitao’s ear. “I’m right here Tao, You’re so good for me, baby.” Yifan’ voice is deep and a little hoarse as he ducks down and nips at the soft place behind Zitao’s earlobe.

Then there’s a wet tongue pressing into the place, and _fuck_ Yifan knows how sensitive Zitao is there, right next to the hinge of his jaw, he fucking _knows_ , but his tongue laps at the hot skin insistently. “ _Daddy!_ ” Zitao’s voice sounds high and scandalized to his own ears, but Yifan won’t stop teasing him mercilessly, flicking his tongue over the spot that makes Zitao’s toes curl and his insides stir hotly with arousal.

“Oh!” Zitao cries out when Yifan’ teeth scrape at the sharp edge of his jaw, then back to the place where Zitao can’t stand it. His cock kicks in his hand, precum sliding down the length as he furiously pumps his hand up and down, slick noises mixing with the sounds of his short hitching breaths as something heavy coils in his belly and tears prick at his eyes. Yifan doesn’t stop for a second, taking the surely bruised skin between his lips and sucking hard, his hand stroking down Zitao’s face from his hair, slipping down to his chest again to thumb at his unbearably sensitive nipples again.

Everything feels too much, Zitao’s vision blurry with tears as his hips rut without rhythm into his tight fist, erratic movement spurred on by Yifan’ gruff words in his ears. “Fuck, you look so good right now, do you even know Zitao? Do you know what you do to Daddy?”

Indeed, he can feel the insistent press of Yifan’ thick cock against the side of his thigh where they’re pressed together, the elder’s hips moving almost imperceptibly against him as he watches Zitao work himself over.

Zitao feels the his legs pull taut, mouth falling open as he moans and oh, he’s about to come, he’s going to come, he’s g-

With a sharp cry, Zitao’s spilling into his own hand as the knot in his belly bursts, his stomach streaking with white and thick hazy pleasure clouding his mind. His hand continues moving, albeit much more gentle and slow as he coaxes out spurts of come, chest heaving with the force of his orgasm.

Yifan holds him tightly, arm wrapped around his waist, littering kisses over his forehead and cheeks as he murmurs, “You did so well, Tao, my good boy, so well.” The praise makes his heart clench as he buries his face in Yifan’ warm chest, whining into the heated skin.

Yifan coaxes his face out and drags long fingers through the come cooling on his chest, collecting some before pressing them to Zitao’s mouth, offering. Zitao’s lips part automatically and he sucks Yifan’ fingers into the wet heat, tongue running over the digits. The bitter taste of his own come invades his taste buds and he wrinkles his nose, but when Yifan collects the rest of it, he licks it up as well without hesitation.

Eventually, the last of the aftershocks ebb away and his breath steadies, and Zitao is left watching Yifan out of the corner of his eyes after he flips over onto his stomach and rests his face on the pillow. The sweat on the arch of his back cools fast in the slightly chilly room, and he bites his lip when Yifan presses his hand to the small of his back. Yifan’ palm is so hot compared to the air the rest of his skin is exposed to, and the comparison causes more goosebumps.

“Baby,” Yifan murmurs after a couple minutes. “Can you go another round?”

Zitao sits up and his Daddy holds out his arms. Zitao crawls into them immediately, and Yifan seats the younger comfortably on his lap so he straddles the elder’s waist. One of his Daddy’s long fingers press to the top of his cock, rubbing at the oversensitive slit. Zitao makes a choked noise and draws his legs in defensively.

Yifan laughs at his reaction and asks his question again. “Can you go again?”

Zitao knows he can stop for the night with a simple _no_ but he can feel the hard press of Yifan’ cock under him as he wiggles a little on Yifan’ lap, testing his Daddy’s patience. “I can, Daddy.” Zitao smiles.

Yifan’ mouth turns up. “Oh, can you?” He presses a deep kiss to Zitao’s lips that makes his chest flutter and his fingertips feel tingly. Yifan’ tongue slides into his mouth easily, curling around his and tasting his mouth.

A hand slinks between them to stroke at Zitao’s thighs, close enough to his cock that it makes him attentive and a little aroused, but far enough that it doesn’t do anything to help his arousal. Slowly, Yifan’ fingers begin to flutter around the base of his dick, teasing him back to full hardness. Zitao feels helpless in his arms, but so _protected_ as Yifan strokes at him with gentle touches and long dexterous fingers. The hand that’s not on his cock is securely around his waist, the pads of Yifan’ fingers pressed against his hip bone.

Zitao can feel the way his cock jumps in Yifan’ grip, and Yifan grins at him slyly. “Looks like you’re a little desperate tonight, Zitao.”

White hot pleasure filters into his brain as Yifan sweeps a finger over the leaking head of his cock again, and then brings it to his mouth to lick it up. The sight of Yifan sucking his precome off his long willowy fingers has Zitao blushing, face growing hot. “A-are you going to fuck me, Daddy?” Zitao asks. His thighs tighten a fraction around Yifan’ waist.

Yifan examines his face for a split second before shaking his head. The silver cross dangling from one ear whips back and forth, catching Zitao’s eye. “Let’s do something else tonight, Darling.” Yifan hand slides back to petting Zitao’s thighs and Zitao’s cock is definitely fucking hard again, pressing against Yifan’ stomach. Yifan looks up, eyes sweeping over Zitao’s gorgeous feline eyes, then down to his curvy mouth as the younger’s breathing hitches a little.

“Lay down on your stomach.” Yifan commands. Zitao scrambles off his lap quickly to find a space on the bed, face pushing into the pillow he’d been laying on. He can’t see anything as he waits in anticipation.

Then suddenly Yifan is behind him and also very fucking _naked_ as he settles, the bed creaking with his movement. He hears Yifan’ breathing go rough just a bit when his legs spread. “Baby,” Yifan’ voice is careful and soft as he speaks, “I know I said I wasn’t going to fuck you, but you look so good tonight. Would you like me to?”

Zitao’s stomach muscles clench at the thought of his Daddy’s cock pushing into him slowly, fucking him roughly into the mattress, the erratic pace of Yifan’ breath when he gets _so fucking close_. Immediately he’s nodding, whispering, “Please fuck me. I’d like it a lot.” His legs widen more in invitation and Yifan easily slips between them, hands coming to cup his ass. His touch is so hot on Zitao’s skin as he presses in his palms, kneading the malleable flesh, and he feels hyperaware of his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Yifan’ thumbs part his cheeks and reveal his small red hole. Zitao cries out a soft, “Daddy,” his face feels hot and his breathing is uneven and shallow. He groans into the pillow when Yifan’ blunt nail and the tip of one of his thumbs press against his rim.

Yifan hushes him and ducks down to press his lips to the base of Zitao’s spine, then gives his ass a fond swat as he moves away for a second to grab the lube back from the head of the bed. The clicking noise sounds and then Yifan is pushing cold, slick fingers into the cleft of his ass, spreading the thick fluid over where Zitao is the most sensitive.

The younger’s response is almost immediate, hips swaying temptingly as he pushes back against Yifan’ fingers, eager to please, body thrumming in anticipation. Then Yifan slides the tip of a finger past the rim of his hole, the lube making the slide easy. Yifan’ middle finger sinks into him slowly, his thumb pressing firmly against Zitao’s perineum, feeling it twitch under his touch as Yifan crooks his finger and Zitao squirms.

Yifan tilts his finger down expertly, knowing exactly how to rub his finger so it brushes right by Zitao’s prostate, and the younger gasps, mindless with euphoria as Yifan repeats the action over and over. His skin feels too tight as Yifan begins finger fucking him, and everything is too hot, too tight, too much as Zitao rocks down helplessly on the bed, his cock trapped between the sheets and his belly.

Yifan clicks his tongue chidingly as he watches Zitao’s quivering body fall onto the bed, unable to hold himself up anymore. He doesn’t say anything though, only staring at Zitao ruts against the bed in an attempt to get friction. His finger pushes deeper in, and Zitao wants to cry, wants to scream.

Instead of guiding his hips back up, Yifan presses him harder into the mattress with a hand pressed against his tailbone and hisses into his ear, “Fuck, that’s right baby, hump the mattress. You’re so hot for Daddy.” Zitao’s body moves fluidly as high thin wails leave his mouth only to be muffled by the pillow he shoves his face into. His thigh muscles clench repeatedly and his whole body moves in waves, spurred on by the way Yifan hands press into his skin.

Suddenly Yifan is grabbing him around the hips and he shrieks at the loss of contact when his Daddy flips him over with ease onto his back. His cock curves towards his stomach, deep in color and leaking at the head as Yifan examines his heaving chest and tear streaked face as he pants. “Daddy,” Zitao sobs, seeking out Yifan’ face with shaking hands.

Yifan is there immediately, slipping between his legs, gently cradling his wrists in his big strong hands, pressing delicate kisses to Zitao’s knuckles and whispering, “I’ve got you, I’m right here Zitao.” His long face comes into sight through Zitao’s teary slitted eyes, his face soft with something that makes Zitao glow and want to burrow his face into the elder’s neck.

Then Yifan lets his hands drop and there are fingers probing at his hole again, lube slicked and warm as they circle around and around. Abruptly, Yifan sinks his middle finger back into the tight heat, followed by his ring finger. Zitao gasps out, “ _fuck_ ,” legs spreading wide immediately to accommodate the new stretch. Streaks of lightning bolt down his spine when Yifan pumps his digits in just right, rubbing them over Zitao’s prostate.

Yifan’ fingers scissor apart, testing Zitao’s durability. He arches off the mattress, head throwing back as his mouth drops open.  Zitao’s body goes into overdrive, pushing unconsciously down to get Yifan’ fingers deeper into him, fingers curling into the sheets to have something, anything to hold on to. He forces his muscles to go loose and pliant, letting Yifan’ finger slip in easily. Yifan hums appreciatively, a third finger pressing insistently against his rim.

Zitao’s cock twitches when Yifan slams the third finger into him abruptly, the suddenness of being stretched too far making dull pleasant pain seep into his lower back. Yifan’ hand pauses, gives him time to adjust before he’s thrusting his fingers rhythmically, working Zitao open.

Zitao cranes his neck and parts his swollen lips invitingly, and Yifan leans forward immediately to slot their mouths together, kissing the younger messily, mouths open and panting against each other. Zitao feels the thick length of Yifan’ erection press into his thigh as the elder leans over him, smearing precome into the soft insides of his legs.

Eventually, Zitao’s body goes loose and Yifan slides his fingers out. He slaps lightly at Zitao’s thigh as he murmurs, “Turn over.”

Zitao scrambles to follow the order quickly, propping himself up on his elbows and knees. The sheets feel slippery on his sweaty skin, but Yifan holds his waist, tilting his ass up. “Yes?” Yifan questions only once, “Are you ready?”

Zitao nearly chokes on his words as he says, “Yes, oh _yes_ please,” his arms wrap around the pillow his forehead rests on as Yifan runs a steady hand down the back of his thigh.

Yifan’ hot erection slides over the cleft of his ass once, then finds purchase and sinks in a little. Zitao’s breath comes harshly on his forearms as Yifan begins to push in. He feels so stretched, so open as Yifan shallowly rocks into him, the head of his cock disappearing into Zitao’s puffy red rim.

Zitao’s insides nearly convulse as Yifan bottoms out with one long thrust, and he’s pushed up the mattress, knees sliding hard against the sheets. _“Daddy_ ,” he gasps out, “please, oh please,” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but Yifan seems to, because he slinks a hand around Zitao’s body to wrap loosely around his cock, thumb brushes over the tip.

Yifan grinds against him deeply, and it’s so fucking _filthy_ as his body drapes, warm and heavy over Zitao’s back. Zitao’s mind is clouded, electrical hum jolting through his body with every hard thrust as Yifan fucks him down into the mattress, and all he can fucking do is hold on to the pillow and moan and _take it_ as Yifan renders him defenseless, breaking him down to the most base level with long drags of his cock against Zitao’s insides. “I’ve got you,” Yifan murmurs, and Zitao believes him.

His muscles spasm uncontrollably around Yifan’ cock and tears spill down his burning cheeks as he reels for any kind of sanity he has left, but his consciousness is so close to fading, vision dark against the edges as Yifan squeezes the base of his erection again. Zitao cries out hoarsely and his cock kicks in his Daddy’s hand, desperate for more friction.

Yifan’ voice brings him back from the edge of falling, his words unbearably gentle against the relentless tide of his body. “You’re so beautiful, Zitao, so good for me, I love you,” he coos, the praise shooting needles of sharp pleasure into Zitao’s stomach. Yifan’ voice sounds rough, a little hoarse, but nowhere near as broken as Zitao’s cracked whine.

The noises seep from his mouth in torrents, and as hard as he tries, he can’t stop them or muffle them, but his Daddy is only encouraged by his whines and moans, hips slapping the curve of his ass hard as Yifan holds his waist tighter, pulling him back to meet every jerk.

Zitao’s stomach coils and churns as Yifan’ thick cock forces him open, scraping his inner walls and pushing in so _deep_. He can’t keep in the tears either, sobs racking his body and making his mind a mess as the lines between _too much_ and _not enough_ become blurred. Yifan stops talking then, and lets go of his erection to properly hold his hips as he begins fucking into the pliant body with abandon.

Zitao’s cries get choked off in his throat, breath hitching as Yifan thrusts into him relentlessly, dragging his long cock out every time before shoving back in with practiced ease. He can’t think, can’t speak, can’t fucking _move_ besides the way Yifan’ cock jolts him up the bed with each thrust.

Zitao blinks rapidly, trying to listen to the heavy harsh sounds of Yifan’ breath, but it’s so difficult to focus when Yifan is moving against him so hard, hips slamming into his ass with obscene slapping noises.

Yifan’ movements become more erratic as he gets closer to his peak, hips rolling smoothly in a frantic rhythm that has Zitao crying out into the bed because _fuck,_ his Daddy’s cock brushes his prostate just right, and his knees shake, nearly giving out. It takes all the strength he has left to keep his hips up for Yifan, but even then he feels the quivering in his thighs.

Zitao begs automatically, words spilling from his mouth uncontrollably as he blabbers, “Please, _Daddy please_ I’m going to, oh, _oh_ Daddy,” the sudden onslaught brought on as Yifan pounds into him so his prostate gets rubbed hard. His voice is high and pitchy and broken but Yifan won’t fucking _touch him_ and the pressure in his stomach builds uselessly because he can’t come untouched.

Suddenly Yifan fingers are on his cock and he’s being jerked off at the merciless speed that has his thighs quaking and threatening to give. He tries to cry out in surprise, but Yifan pushes into him hard and the noise get caught in his throat. Yifan’ long digits tighten hard around his swollen length and his thumb sweeps across the leaking head, then down to stroke against his frenulum.

Zitao’s thoughts are too clouded, his thigh muscles pulling taut and it only takes a couple strokes of Yifan’ hand and a finger from Yifan’ other hand pressing hard into his perineum to get him to spill over, mind flashing white. Zitao sobs and comes, a pathetic keen working out of his mouth as Yifan doesn’t let go of his oversensitive cock, keeps jerking him off as he rides the waves into the elder’s hand.

Yifan’ hips stutter from their brutal pace and he digs the pads of his fingers into Zitao’s hips, grip borderline painful as he stops into a filthy grind that has Zitao’s back bowing in effort to push back on the elder’s erection. “F- _fuck_ ,” Yifan curses, and his cock twitches deep inside Zitao’s ass as he hisses out, “Say my name Zitao.”

Zitao immediately mewls out a pathetic, “Daddy, _Daddy_ please,” but Yifan stops the words with a vicious slam of his hips.

“No, say _my_ name,” he groans out, and he’s back to pounding Zitao into the mattress. Zitao knows he can’t be far from his orgasm from the unsteady rhythm, so he clenches his ass helpfully despite the way his muscles protest and ache sharply. Yifan moans, the sound low in Zitao’s ear as the elder’s chest presses against his back.

“Y-Yifan,” Zitao whimpers desperately, voice cracked and hoarse as he tries again, “ _Yifan_.” Yifan makes a noise deep in his throat, and then he’s pushing in one more time and with a groan, he tips over the edge. Zitao startles at the feeling of Yifan’ come spilling inside him as Yifan fucks him through his orgasm, riding out the waves, albeit with much less precision now. Eventually it becomes too much for Yifan’ spent cock and he slides out with a little, “ _fuck_.”

Yifan’ breathing is uneven as he lets go of Zitao’s hips, and Zitao spins his head around to find Yifan’ eyes closed as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm.

It doesn’t last long, though, because Yifan has a hand in the center of Zitao’s back a second later, right between his shoulder blades as his upper body is pressed back into the mattress. Yifan’ fingers slip down Zitao’s lube-slicked ass as he works a finger over the swollen hole.

“Daddy!” Zitao’s voice is high, eyes wide and scandalized as Yifan does it again. “W-what are you-?” Yifan’ tongue runs over the cleft of his ass, almost unbearably hot as the elder cups the reddened cheeks in his hands and pulls them apart. Zitao’s hole is red and puffy, leaking smears of white. He looks so well fucked as Yifan ducks his head down and deliberately flicks his tongue teasingly at the swollen rim.

Zitao’s thighs nearly collapse as Yifan’ tongue probes him carefully, sweeping over his hole to collect some of the come streaking out. Zitao’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, and everything is too _hot_ as Yifan keeps his tongue flush against his skin. He’s still hazy from his last orgasm, but Yifan kneads his ass so deliciously, and Zitao can’t help the broken whines that leave his throat.

“I want you to come for me again Zitao,” Yifan says, and Zitao sobs because he can’t, he _can’t_ go again when his body is protesting every single movement, but he wants Yifan to be proud, wants his Daddy to tell him how well he’d doing, how good he is. “Can you be a good boy for Daddy and come again?”

Zitao’s entire body aches but he still feels wound so tight when Yifan is touching him like this, squeezing his ass in his large steady hands, Finally, he forces out a small, “Yes Daddy,” tripping over the words. He feels too far gone to focus on anything anymore, so he lets Yifan handle it, head falling exhausted onto a pillow and Yifan begins working him over with soft, kittenish licks. Yifan’s tongue circles his hole again and again, coaxing his own come out of Zitao’s ass only for him to easily lick it away.

Zitao’s mind spins at the thought of Yifan eating his own come out of his ass and he can feel the ache in his hypersensitive cock as it twitches weakly. He can’t even fully harden, he’s so spent, but Yifan licks into his hole and his tongue is so hot, so soft, so wet inside Zitao that his cock jumps again. “D-daddy,” Zitao cries out, tears streaking down his face, “I can’t, I can’t do it!” the thought of disappointing his Daddy has him sobbing pathetically, burying his face in the pillow to avoid looking Yifan in the eye.

Yifan pulls away for a second to slap at his ass, and the light blow has Zitao’s red skin burning. “You can, Darling. I know you can.” Zitao wants to scream, because how can Yifan know what Zitao can do? But on a more base level all he wants is for his Daddy to take care of him, and Zitao trusts his Daddy more than anyone so he goes lax.

Yifan’ tongue begins flickering over his clenching hole again, and Zitao’s hips sway unconsciously in anticipation. He’s barely aware of anything besides his Daddy’s deep voice and the way his tongue feels as it slips back into Zitao’s hole, curling inside him in a way that should be gross but actually makes Zitao’s hips jump uselessly. Yifan snakes a hand between his legs and wraps his thumb and index fingers around Zitao’s cock, stroking the unbearably sensitive flesh in his hand. Inherently, Zitao feels his cock stiffen, but he’s so well fucked, and he’s not sure if he can actually come again, but Yifan’ rough fingers wrap lazily around the base and he begins to tease Zitao hard to the same pace as his hot tongue.

“Please,” Zitao begs mindlessly, “Please please please it’s so hot, I can’t do it Daddy, it’s too much!” Lighting pleasure flows through his body but it makes his vision black around the edges as Yifan relentlessly tugs at his cock. He feels tears burning hot down his face and into the pillow, but he can’t raise his head, body screaming at him at every move. His tummy hurts from the endless twining pleasure that coils in it, but Zitao can’t do anything but cry and babble as Yifan works him over with his fingers and tongue.

Then Yifan is attaching his mouth over Zitao’s abused hole and he _sucks_ , and Zitao nearly screams at that, from the way Yifan’ come seeps out of him and Yifan swallows it easily. His insides churn hotly, stirring in a way that makes him almost sick. Yifan doesn’t stop for a second, shoving his tongue deeper into the head as the bitter liquid from his earlier release fills his mouth.

Zitao’s body convulses  he shrieks loudly, and without a warning, he’s pushing into Yifan’ hand when a third, dry orgasm washes over him. The knot in his lower belly bursts and his entire existence has nothing but white-hot pleasure and his Daddy’s voice as Yifan quickly leans over him to reach his ear. “Tao, you’re such a good boy. I love you Zitao, you did so well.” Zitao’s cock kicks weakly, the violent aftershocks making his hands shake and his breath hitch.

His eyes go unfocused and there’s nothing except pulsing black as he rides the waves of his orgasm into Yifan’ tightening hand. His mind spins and he’s so gone, so incapable of everything as he body slumps against the bed. A lull falls over his brain and then he blacks out, unable to keep above the surface when he's undone like this.

*

Zitao comes to in Yifan’ arms, the elder stroking a large hand through his hair as he hums softly. He opens his mouth and tries to whisper, “Yifan,” but his voice is too damaged, and his throat burns painfully. His entire body aches.

Yifan hushes him tenderly and brushes a piece of hair off his forehead with long gentle fingers, stroking cool knuckles down his overheated face. “I love you.” Yifan says again, eyes warm as he leans forward and presses a kiss to Zitao’s parted lips. This kiss is so much less heated than their previous ones, and Zitao is practically glowing under his gentle touches. Yifan’ mouth is soft and plush against his, and he moves against Zitao’s mouth sweetly, one hand pulling Zitao closer into his chest.

“Do you feel better, Darling?” Yifan asks softly. His fingers slot together with Zitao’s and he nuzzles into the younger’s neck affectionately. Zitao nods enthusiastically and cranes his neck to press his lips briefly to the sharp edge of Yifan’ cheekbone. “I’m going to get you something to drink.” Yifan announces. He disappears from the room quickly after picking his sweats up from the floor and dragging them up his legs, and Zitao hears the telltale sound of low voices in the kitchen when Yifan exits the room.

The deep rooted negative feeling is gone now, and despite his hurting body, Zitao feels better than he has in weeks thanks to Yifan’ praises and touches. Yifan slips back into the room soon, light illuminating him like Zitao’s own personal angel, all fair hair and benevolent eyes. He helps Zitao sit up and presses the cup to his lips, the glass cool on his swollen red lip.

He makes Zitao drink all of the cold water, and after he’d done, Zitao whispers hoarsely, “Thank you.” It’s not just for the water and Yifan knows it, judging by the way his full lips curl into a little smile.

“Of course.” He presses another sloppy kiss to the edge of Zitao’s jaw and pulls his body gently to his chest. “Now go sleep off your exhaustion, okay?”

Zitao hums gratefully and his heart feels so full of warmth and love and everything else Yifan offers, His limbs ache pleasantly and he feels lighter than he has in days.

He feels his consciousness start to fade again, and he falls into the black with a smile curving on his mouth, the feeling of strong arms around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
